Microcontrollers are used in a wide variety of applications to execute automated control over different functions. The microcontrollers act as small computers using one or more integrated circuits. Generally speaking, the microcontrollers can include one or more microcontroller elements, such as microprocessors, memory devices, busses, or peripheral devices. Using these elements, the microcontrollers can direct the function of mechanical, electrical, or electromechanical devices. In one example, the body control module of a vehicle can be implemented using a microcontroller.
To function properly, the microcontroller elements rely on the data they exchange. However, sometimes the data exchanged between the microcontroller elements becomes corrupt and therefore unreliable. It would be helpful to implement a feature at a microcontroller that would detect when a peripheral of the microcontroller is providing invalid data and direct internal sight of the peripheral process is purposely not possible (by design).